


Selfish

by Madame



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, rosemary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame/pseuds/Madame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An admission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfish

"Kanaya?" Rose whispered.

Kanaya hummed.

"I think," she sighed, this thought had been gnawing away at her, "No, I _know_ ," she disliked being inaccurate, "That if I could reverse the whole thing, _this_ whole thing, SBURB, the world being destroyed, creating the scratch, _everything_."

She paused as she felt a trickle of her blood run down her neck, only to be stopped by Kanaya’s fingers.

"I know I wouldn't, not if it meant losing this," she rested her head against Kanaya’s neck, pressing her lips to the others skin, "Not if it meant losing us."

She felt the soft pull of her blood decrease and stop, a tongue wipe the two bites marks clean.

Kanaya raised her head, she still had a smear of blood on the side of her mouth. Rose observed Kanaya’s glowing skin, she preferred to feed with it on and Rose adored the soft light it produced. The blood looked pink against it and Rose wiped it away with her finger. Her hand was caught by the rainbow drinker as she dropped it to her side.

"You would be selfish? You would put the lives of billons of people over me?"

"Hypothetically, it's a foolish statement anyway; we both know it will never happen."

Kanaya looked at her levelly.                

"But yes, I would be the very essence of selfish." The statement made her giddy, the heavy truth of it. Kanaya nodded and looked down at the familiar sight of their hands clasped.

"I would as well. Most certainly," Kanaya didn't need to say how this would go against her very nature.

The seer leaned in to press a soft kiss to the trolls' lips. They didn't need to say anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> If you spot any mistakes, please tell me!
> 
> Rosemary because shit I love these two.


End file.
